Alérian 30 - L'envol du phoenix
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian est de retour. Mais il va lui falloir assumer sur ses mois d'absence - même si pour lui ce fut bien plus court dans le Non-Temps Surnaturel - la grossesse d'Itha Krovik. Et sa mémoire défaillante ne va pas l'aider à faire toute la lumière, troublant ses proches. Mais le surnaturel n'attend pas et le jeune homme va devoir repartir aux combats, une fois de plus !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, la Déesse d'Or, Warius, Marina, leurs vaisseaux, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

Son amie proche du terme, Marina Oki était venue s'installer auprès d'elle afin d'être présente

\- Et Warius a désigné un Mécanoïde à se tenir prêt à nous emmener à la Maternité le moment venu, de jour comme de nuit ! Ça va, Dana ?

Danéïre massa son ventre, le dos bien calé par des coussins.

\- Tu es soucieuse ? insista Marina.

\- Je crois que j'ai peut-être pris la mauvaise décision. Bien que là je doive juste attendre la délivrance, il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour lui de sortir, et moi de m'en sortir !

\- Tu en parles pour la première fois, murmura la Mécanoïde au flux aquatique. Tu avais songé à avorter ?

\- Alie et moi avions déjà quatre enfants. Et mon salaire d'Ingénieur en consultation… Même si les garçons sont grands, Alden est tout juste majeur, et je le trouve bien trop jeune que pour se fiancer, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, un cinquième enfant, c'est lourd financièrement. Sans la solde d'Alérian, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir. Mais je m'en tirerai, il le faut ! Je ne baisse jamais les bras, et je m'apprête à accueillir le cadeau du ciel qu'Alie m'a laissé ! C'est le plus beau des présents ! J'ai tellement honte d'avoir seulement songé fugitivement à le faire passer, il fallait que je l'avoue à quelqu'un, afin qu'il arrive dans les meilleures conditions possibles !

Marina se leva.

\- Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Moi, j'ai faim et il y a plein de paquets de chips dans tes armoires.

\- Je veux bien des gros cornichons avec du miel !

\- Misère, le régime des femmes enceintes, ça me dépasse ! Mais j'adore te voir t'empiffrer, ma Dana, rit la Mécanoïde.

\- Ma balance apprécie beaucoup moins !

\- Tu vas tout perdre au cours des semaines à venir, comme toujours, sourit Marina.

Danéïre soupira, épuisée, se demandant si elle pourrait seulement arriver à se lever pour aller aux toilettes, son ventre semblant peser des tonnes.

Dans la cuisine, Marina avait sorti les sachets de chips, et disposés sur un plateau le bocal de cornichons XXL et le flacon de miel.

\- Ne t'impatiente pas, Dana, j'arrive !

\- J'ai faim, mais je crois plutôt que…

\- Oui, Dana ? s'inquiéta la Mécanoïde en tressaillant.

\- Je viens de perdre les eaux !

\- En ce cas, pas de cornichons, direction la Maternité ! Je préviens Warius… mais son téléphone est sur messagerie, c'était bien le moment !

* * *

\- Inspectrice Lomme, s'était présentée la visiteuse.

\- Bienvenue. Mais je ne vois pas trop en quoi je pourrais vous aider ?

\- Hum, ce serait plutôt l'inverse, rectifia la quinquagénaire. Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose, par hasard ?

\- Je n'ai fait aucune déposition de ce genre, poursuivit Warius Zéro. Ne comprenant rien à la présence de la policière.

\- Vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose, répéta cette dernière, du genre une Colonel et un Amiral ?

Warius sursauta violemment.

\- Ils sont revenus ? !

\- L'analyse ADN nous a permis de les identifier, d'où la raison de ma venue. Mais ma binôme et moi avons besoin de vous pour l'identification.

Devenu pâle comme la mort, Warius but quelques gorgées d'eau avant de reprendre.

\- Dites-moi qu'ils sont en vie ! hurla-t-il presque. Car la façon dont vous me présentez les choses…

\- Désolée, je ne réalisais pas que mes propos. Ils sont vivants, ajouta rapidement l'Inspectrice Lomme. C'est l'un des Vigiles du Grand Parc de DéaCity qui a trouvé vos deux officiers, évanouis, près d'un buisson, nus et enlacés, trempés par la rosée du matin. Ils sont à l'Hôpital Militaire, mais j'ai demandé à pouvoir vous en informer au lieu que vous l'appreniez par l'Hôpital.

\- J'apprécie, merci. Ils vont bien ?

\- Pour une raison inconnue, ils sont toujours inconscients, mais ne présentent aucune blessure. Dans quelles circonstances avaient-ils disparus ? Aucun Bureau de Police n'a reçu d'avis de recherche ! ?

\- C'est compliqué… Je peux les voir ?

\- Je suis venue pour vous emmener, les identifier, comme j'ai dit.

L'Amiral à la retraite de la Flotte de la République Indépendante se leva, prenant son long manteau d'été et quittant rapidement son bureau.

« Ils sont revenus ! Itha, ou autre chose les a renvoyés ici ! Mais je dois comprendre davantage avant de prévenir Dana et Marina ! ».

Warius serra les poings, les yeux humides de larmes, de bonheur enfin.

\- J'arrive, Alérian, mon petit frère de cœur !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

\- Dr Lomme, s'était présentée l'interlocuteur de Warius.

\- Lomme, j'ai déjà entendu ça…

\- Mon petit frère, Kowel, moi je suis Kryn, rectifia la quinquagénaire Inspectrice. Je voulais que vos officiers soient entre les mains du meilleur Urgentiste qui soit. C'est lui qui les a pris en charge après leur découverte.

\- Dites-moi tout ! intima Warius en s'asseyant face à la table de travail du médecin, Kryn Lommel se tenait poliment en retrait.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille…

\- L'épouse d'Alérian Rheindenbach Von Shurkelheim est en route vers la Maternité si j'en crois le message laissé par la mienne sur mon téléphone. Je suis le seul référent. Le père d'Alérian est en route, mais il lui faudra du temps car il veillait telle une sentinelle sur une planète végétale.

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'importe. Parlez-moi de mon Amiral et de ma Colonel ? Comment vont-ils ?

\- Vos deux amis sont terriblement déshydratés, mais pas affaiblis sur d'autres points médicaux. Ils sont sous perfusions de multiples compléments minéraux pour rétablir leurs constantes vitales. La raison de leur inconscience est inexplicable. Ils sont dans un état proche du coma, ils ne devraient pas en sortir avant plusieurs jours, voire bien plus de temps. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Amiral. Mais, avant de poursuivre encore, j'ai besoin que vous les identifiez formellement ! L'ADN ne trompe pas, mais votre regard sera précieux !

\- Bien, je vais aux chambres de mes officiers.

* * *

En un geste infiniment tendre, Warius caressa le front glacé d'Alérian, inerte et inconscient sur son lit d'hôpital.

\- Tu es de retour à la maison, Alie. Nous sommes tous là, mon petit frère de cœur, mon grand Amiral en devenir de la Flotte ! Repose-toi, ensuite tu pourras rentrer chez toi ! Tu as une surprise qui t'attend ! Dors, mon petit frère de cœur, tu es là et c'est tout ce qui importe !

Se relevant du chevet du jeune homme, Warius passa dans la chambre voisine où Itha reposait, tout aussi hors de contact avec la réalité, yeux clos, dormant sans réveil encore envisageable.

\- C'est bien la Colonel Itha Krovik. J'identifie mes deux officiers. Et je persiste à mon rôle de référent pour les jours ou plus à venir. Dr Lomme, se réveilleront-ils ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Amiral Zéro. Leur coma est inexplicable, et donc nous ne savons comment agir… Mais nous ferons tout pour les ramener à la conscience !

\- Merci.

Warius cala la casquette sur sa tête.

\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une jeune accouchée à aller voir !

\- A bientôt, Amiral. Ne tardez pas, j'ignore comment l'état de vos amis va évoluer.

\- Il n'y a qu'Alérian qui soit mon ami ! rectifia Warius en sortant. L'autre plante est son bourreau et sa sauvetrice.

\- Et elle est enceinte, conclut Kowel Lomme.

* * *

A l'entrée de son époux, Marina se leva.

\- Warius, enfin ! Om traînais-tu donc ?

\- Compliqué… Dana ?

\- Elle est en salle d'accouchement. Le petit Alcyn arrive !

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. Et toi, pourquoi ton silence ? Nous devions pourtant nous tenir prêt pour escorter Dana à la Maternité ! ?

\- J'ai eu une autre urgence.

\- Il n'y a rien de pire que…

\- Si…

\- Dis-moi, Warius, car sans bonne explication, je ne te pardonnerai pas !

Warius se racla la gorge.

\- Alérian et Itha sont revenus. Mais Itha est enceinte de quatre mois… Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer durant tous ces mois sur cette planète végétale. Je redoute le pire. Et ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelles que Dana peut entendre, juste après avoir eu son merveilleux petit Alcyn !

\- Je sens que ça va être dur à l'avenir… Le foyer d'Alie risque d'imploser, soupira Marina. Je ne sais si Dana et Alérian seront assez amoureux l'un de l'autre… J'ai peur…

\- Moi aussi… Vivement qu'Albator arrive ! Il est tellement une couveuse à ses poussins, mais il lui faudra de l'aide… Je souhaitais le retour d'Alie, mais dans ces conditions, ça me fait tellement peur !

\- Nous serons tous là, pour nos amis.

Marina caressa doucement les joues de son époux.

\- Attendons le réveil d'Alérian. Il pourra sûrement nous expliquer !

\- J'espère…


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

D'un geste vif, se surprenant lui-même après des mois d'une veille éreintante, Albator se saisit du verre de vin servi par Clio.

\- Alérian est vivant ! insista la Jurassienne alors que la communication avec Warius était toujours ouverte.

\- Alie est sur Déa, inanimé. J'espérais le récupérer en demeurant en orbite de la planète végétale créée par Itha Krovik. Mais « on » l'a renvoyé vers DéaCity ! Tu me le confirmes ?

\- Oui, Albator, reprit Warius. Alérian et la Colonel Krovik sont à l'Hôpital Militaire. Nous t'attendrons donc. Et, malheureusement, ne te presse pas… Bien que tu aies une autre raison de rentrer dare dare…

\- Oui, Warius ? souffla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Tu as Alcyn, un nouveau petit-fils tout juste né !

\- Oh, le petit bébé… Dana va bien ?

\- Oui.

\- En revanche, comment annoncer qu'Itha Krovik est enceinte de quatre mois, après tous ce temps d'absence… soupira Warius.

\- De quoi ? ! glapit Albator.

\- Je ne comprends pas, murmura Clio. Le Sanctuaire créé par Itha devait être régi par le non-temps. Si pour nous des mois se sont écoulés, cela n'a dû durer que quelques instants pour Alie et Krovik ! Il est dès lors tout à fait anormal qu'elle soit enceinte de quatre mois, si l'on se réfère au dit non-temps…

\- Comme s'il y avait du normal avait le surnaturel, grinça le grand Pirate balafré. Je n'y ai jamais rien compris ! Toshiro, tu m'entends ?

\- J'ai déjà fait chauffer les réacteurs de l' _Arcadia_ , nous sommes prêts à repartir vers Déa ! Je n'attends que ton ordre !

\- _Arcadia_ en avant ! jeta Albator.

* * *

Danéïre rentrée chez elle, Marina et Warius étaient venus lui tenir compagnie.

\- Quelle merveille ! fit ce dernier, Alcyn dans les bras, berçant machinalement le bébé pourtant endormi après avoir fini de téter au sein de sa mère juste avant leur arrivée.

\- Il a déjà des boucles d'acajou, sourit Danéïre, fière au possible. Et il a mes yeux. J'espère qu'ils ne fonceront pas avec les mois.

\- Il est votre portrait craché à tous les deux ! approuva Marina qui avait repris le nouveau-né.

La Mécanoïde échangea un regard avec son époux qui secoua très légèrement de la tête, de façon négative.

\- Alérian en sera fou, quand Itha Krovik le ramènera, fit de fait Danéïre. Nous ne planifions pas un autre bébé, mais c'est arrivé ainsi ! Et Alcyn est vraiment un cadeau des Dieux !

Danéïre reprit son fils, le calant au creux de son bras, le couvrant de baisers passionnés et possessifs.

\- Mon grand amour, et si petit contre moi !

* * *

Dans la voiture, rentrant chez lui, Warius n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, aussi sa femme avait pris l'initiative.

\- Dana a le droit de savoir que son époux est de retour…

\- Non, j'ai bridé toute info venant de l'Hôpital Militaire. J'ai interdit qu'on… La situation est trop compliquée, et aussi incompréhensible. Alérian et Krovik sont revenus, mais ces questions en suspens… Cette grossesse… Danéïre ne supportera jamais une trahison de son mari dont elle est raide dingue ! Et il faut une explication pour qu'elle accepte… Je veux d'abord comprendre, avant d'en parler. Et je ne peux pas m'exprimer pour Alie, son père, mes amis… Je vais continuer à être aux deux sources d'informations. Ensuite, je prendrai la décision qui me paraîtra la moins pire des deux… J'aurais dû m'en affranchir auprès de toi, plus tôt, ne pas tout garder pour moi…

\- Non, tu as eu raison, mon magnifique brun non balafré ! Mais j'apprécie que tu t'expliques enfin. Car je ne comprenais pas, et je t'en voulais du calvaire infligé à ma meilleure amie !

\- Comme si ça avait été de gaieté de cœur. Je ne peux qu'en parler avec Albator, mais il est si loin encore…

Marina cessa de pianoter sur sa tablette.

\- Pendant que j'étais avec Dana, des nouvelles d'Alie ?

\- Toujours inconscient, à peine réactif aux stimulations. Il n'a rien, médicalement parlant, mais il ne se réveille pas ! Pas plus que Itha Krovik.

\- Je me fous de Krovik ! siffla la Mécanoïde. Et je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit enceinte des œuvres d'Alérian ! Elle ne mérite aucun avenir pour avoir voulu le tuer !

\- Voilà pourquoi je voudrais tout comprendre. J'ai besoin de la version d'Alérian sur l'histoire. Quand il aura repris conscience, tout s'éclaircira : il retrouvera sa famille, il adorera son petit bébé, et je pourrai aller planter mes choux en attendant qu'un vieux Pirate ne me débusque !

\- Vas envoyer balader Albator !

\- Je ne peux pas… Je suis désolé, Marina.

\- Et tu es mon amour pour cela ! se confia Marina en se collant contre l'épaule de son mari.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Albator toujours pas arrivé à Déa, son _Arcadia_ bloqué par des éruptions solaires dans son seul tunnel de passage entre plusieurs cimetières d'épaves, Warius qui avait bien dû finir par cracher le morceau - mais pas sur toute la vérité - servait de relais entre l'Hôpital Militaire et Danéïre.

\- Mon mari ? jeta Danéïre à l'entrée de son ami à cinq étoiles, comme à chaque fois qu'il franchissait le seuil de son domicile.

\- Il n'a toujours pas émergé. Il est en bonne santé, Dana !

\- Mais il est dans un état proche du coma !

\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Je ne fais que rapporter ce que disent les médecins qui s'occupent de lui. Comme moi aussi, j'attends qu'il rouvre les yeux ! Il y a tant d'explications à donner…

Danéïre caressa les joues d'Alcyn qui la couvait de ses prunelles d'un bleu de glace, agitant ses petits poings.

\- Je serais curieuse de savoir comment Itha Krovik a pu le sauver ! J'aurai tant à la remercier quand elle reviendra à elle, elle aussi !

\- Une chose à la fois, Dana, pria Warius. Tu vas bien ?

\- Je me remets de l'accouchement. J'allaite Alcyn. Tout est dans l'ordre des choses. Oui, je suis capable de m'occuper de ma progéniture, sinon je n'aurais pas accueilli la merveille entre mes bras ! Et j'ai fait un bilan comptable avec la Banque Militaire. Qu'Alie se réveille, ou non – et je dois envisager cette option – je peux élever Alcyn dans les meilleures conditions ! Je donnerai le mieux à mon petit garçon !

\- Sinon, la Cellule d'Aide de la Flotte…

\- Jamais ! se récria la jeune femme au teint de bistre et à la crinière de jais. Il y a de véritables officiers en détresse à aider. Je vais me débrouiller.

Danéïre se racla la gorge.

\- Mon époux et moi n'avons jamais demandé de l'assistance. Nous nous en sortions, et même plutôt bien. Sauf que nous avons mis toutes nos économies dans ce domicile ! Alie n'avait aucun caprice grandiose, et encore moins moi puisque je ne voulais que gâter nos enfants. Ça va, Warius !

\- Mais si tu as besoin, Dana…

\- Je suis une mère de famille, Warius. J'ai à élever mes enfants avec mes deniers. Je suis responsable de ma progéniture ! Je me débrouillerai ! Et comme ni Alie ni moi n'avons jamais été dépensiers à donf, on a de quoi voir venir.

Danéïre tenta de rire.

\- Alie et moi, nous nous sommes fait plaisir, bien sûr. Nous avons profité à fond de nos jeunes années. Mais là ce sont les études des enfants qui priment ! Et cela fait aussi un moment que nous leur constituant un budget ! Histoires privées, désolée de t'ennuyer, Amiral !

\- Je suis touché de tes confidences, Dana. Sache juste que ma femme et moi sommes là. Mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'Alcyn et toi n'avez besoin de personne ! Bisous, Alcyn.

Et reprenant le bébé, Warius l'embrassa avec une profonde affection.

\- Merci, Warius.

* * *

Marina secoua doucement l'épaule de son époux.

\- Je dors !

\- Mais bien sûr. L'Hôpital Militaire vient d'appeler. Alérian commence à reprendre conscience.

\- J'y vais !

\- Et Dana ?

\- Non, pas encore. J'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Un pressentiment… Souhaite que ce ne soit pas le cas, amour de ma vie !

\- Je ne peux te l'assurer…

* * *

Rouvrant les yeux, Alérian avait fait le tour de sa chambre d'hôpital, ne comprenant rien, perdu.

\- Je suis où… ?

Le jeune homme avait passé en revue, machinalement, sans comprendre, les points d'interrogation : ses bras, sa gorge.

\- J'ai des perfusions, mais je ne me sens pas mal… Je fais quoi ici ?

Alérian passa les mains dans sa crinière.

\- Je suis si perdu…

\- Non, tu es de retour à la maison, sourit Warius qui se tenait au pied du lit.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Alérian, ses candides prunelles d'émeraude posée sur Warius.

\- De quoi ! ? sursauta ce dernier. Alie !

\- Qui est Alie ?

Mais Warius se rapprocha pour une autre raison.

\- Alie, il faut que tu te voies dans un miroir, ta crinière est devenue entièrement blanche !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Le Dr Lomme jeta un regard presque suspicieux à celui qui lui faisait face dans son cabinet.

\- Vous n'êtes pas de la famille ! insista-t-il. Où sont l'épouse, le père, voire même le fils aîné de l'Amiral Rheindenbach ?

\- Danéïre allaite son dernier-né et doit éviter tout stress. Le capitaine Albator père dudit Amiral est en route, et le jeune Alden est trop jeune !

\- Ce ne sont pas des arguments… Et l'état d'Alérian Rheindenbach…

\- Voici une procuration de Kurt Von Shurkelheim, le père d'Alérian. Il m'autorise à poursuivre mon intermédiaire dans cette triste histoire.

\- Bien, j'enregistre cette procuration.

\- Alors, Alie, comment va-t-il ? jeta un Warius trop angoissé que pour s'en tenir aux règles de politesse.

Thog Lomme pianota un instant sur son clavier de tablette.

\- Physiquement, nous n'avons décelé aucun traumatisme qui expliquerait l'amnésie d'Alérian Rheindenbach. Il s'agit donc d'un trouble émotionnel extrêmement profond. Les séquelles vont s'estomper, rien ne s'oppose à ce qu'il retrouve ses facultés, avec du temps, dans un environnement familier. Nous soignons son corps, à vous de vous occuper de son âme. Une idée de ce qui a pu le traumatiser à ce point qu'il se réfugie dans l'oubli ?

\- Alérian n'a rien pu ressentir, il n'était plus qu'une statue de pierre ! objecta Warius.

Le regard que le Dr Lomme jeta à son interlocuteur indiquait qu'il songeait sérieusement à une camisole de force ou autre joyeuseté du genre. !

\- Qu'importe, je me comprends, grogna Warius. Alie est de retour, de chair et de sang. Et effectivement, le retour de mon pair auprès des siens sera le meilleur remède à son amnésie. On va lui ramener ses souvenirs, vous pouvez y compter !

\- Je l'espère…

Warius finit le verre d'eau qu'on lui avait servi à son arrivée au rendez-vous. Une question lui brûlait bien évidemment les lèvres, mais il n'osait la poser, redoutant et craignant de connaître la réponse !

\- Avez-vous procédé à des analyses sur le bébé que porte la Colonel Itha Krovik ? lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- Prise de sang, scan, échographie. Les tests habituels… qui n'ont rien donné car il est impossible d'atteindre ce bébé qui paraît se camoufler qu'il rejette toute intrusion. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, car nous n'avons jamais été confronté à ce genre de cas de figure, il n'est dans aucun enseignement médical !

\- Alérian ne peut donc qu'être le père, il n'y a que lui qui aie assez de puissance en lui pour la transmettre à un être même pas encore né !

\- Vous délirez, Amiral Zéro, marmonna Thom Lomme. C'est juste un bébé hybride, comme sa mère ! Et mon père, gynécologue, suivait la mère d'Itha Krovik. Et bien que biologiquement parlant il était impossible qu'elle soit enceinte d'un Humain, c'était le cas, mais je peux vous assurer que ce bébé a été pris en charge dès que sa mère a su qu'elle l'attendait. Rien à voir avec aujourd'hui… Mais je vous tiendrai au courant, si vous le souhaitez ?

\- Combien d'autorisations me faudra-t-il ? siffla Warius.

\- Aucune, puisque Itha Krovik n'a plus aucune famille ! Si vous vous portez garant pour elle, ça pourrait aider. Et cette jeune créature aura besoin de beaucoup d'aide quand elle reprendra conscience à son tour, et pour tout le futur.

\- Je serai là.

\- Merci pour elle !

Warius se leva.

\- Et pas un mot de cette grossesse à Danéïre Myrovis Rheindenbach !

\- Je vous l'ai déjà promis, Amiral Zéro.

Warius soupira d'aise. Un point été réglé, mais de multiples questions demeuraient sans réponse et le seul à pouvoir les donner en était incapable, et il était certain que l'amnésie touchait également Itha !

* * *

Albator rugit.

\- Je rendrai sa mémoire à Alérian, et même si je dois le secouer comme un prunier s'il le faut !

\- Ce n'est pas une thérapie médicale reconnue, remarqua Warius devant son ami aussi rageur que désespéré. Où es-tu ?

\- J'ai franchi la Passe de Ghlyz. Je serai là dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tu peux encore veiller sur Alie, je te prie ?

\- Je ne lâche pas mon petit frère de cœur. Et Kropion, invisible Caméléon, ne quitte presque pas son chevet, juste le temps de se reposer. Nous sommes tous là, ne t'inquiète pas, Albator.

\- Je ne peux pas ne pas m'inquiéter ! aboya le grand Pirate balafré. Alie est dans un état plus désespéré que jamais, alors qu'il n'y a rien de Surnaturel en jeu… Enfin, le Surnaturel a déjà tout saccagé… Et Krovik, elle va achever de tout dévaster en mettant au monde l'enfant qu'elle porte de lui. Tout est détruit. Tout est anéanti… Il va nous falloir récupérer les morceaux, Warius. Et toi et moi ne sommes plus des perdreaux de l'année, ce sera dur.

\- Nous serons là, et c'est tout ! jeta Warius.

\- Merci, mon ami.

\- Viens vite cependant, je me sens un peu seul là, et aussi très fatigué…

\- Tiens bon.

\- Aucun de nous n'a jamais rien lâché. Je ne compte pas être le premier ! Mais après tout cela, Alie a intérêt à devenir Amiral à plein temps car rien ne m'empêchera plus de planter des choux !

\- Tu n'aimes pas les choux…

\- Je trouverai un autre légume. Des carottes ?

\- Oui, ça rend aimable, ça pourrait t'aider !

Mais le trait d'humour ne dérida aucun des deux amis.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Ses prunelles d'émeraude tranchant plus que jamais avec sa crinière immaculée, Alérian fixa Warius.

\- Votre visage m'est familier. Mais je ne sais pas qui… Mes rares pensées sont tellement éparses !

\- Tout reviendra, et se remettra dans l'ordre, avec le temps. Nous sommes là !

\- C'est bien sympa, mais je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire… Ça m'effraye !

\- Je suis ton ami, d'accord ?

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Qui d'autre qu'un ami prendrait soin de moi ? Je vous crois. Mais où allons-nous ?

\- Danéïre.

Alérian fronça les sourcils, se massant machinalement la nuque.

\- Elle ne serait pas une jeune femme au teint de bistre, au regard bleu glace et à la courte chevelure d'ébène ?

\- Si ! Tu te souviens d'elle ?

\- Je vois son visage, mais je ne l'identifie pas… Elle est importante pour moi ?

\- Elle est celle qui est la plus importante à tes yeux, sourit Warius.

\- Alors pourquoi je ne me souviens pas… ? gémit le jeune homme.

\- Cela te reviendra, assura Warius. Maintenant monte dans la voiture, pria-t-il en posant la main sur sa tête pour qu'il prenne la place du passager.

\- J'ai peur…

\- Il ne faut pas !

\- Justement…

* * *

Heureuse et angoissée à la fois, Danéïre attendait impatiemment ses visiteurs.

Mais quand l'interphone tinta, elle sursauta, paralysée. Et ce fut avec son code d'accès que Warius entra.

\- Dana, c'est nous.

\- Je vous ai préparé l'accueil, sourit la jeune femme. Bienvenue à la maison, Alérian.

\- Merci… C'est une odeur de cookies que je sens ?

\- Pas de souvenirs des personnes mais bien de la nourriture.

\- Désolé…

\- Non, au contraire, je retrouve mon mari !

\- De quoi, vous et moi… sursauta violemment Alérian, faisant un pas en arrière, affolé.

\- J'ai des cookies, répéta simplement Danéïre.

\- Et moi j'ai faim…

Le goûter s'était rapidement passé, tous de bonne humeur, même factice, et cherchant des sujets de conversation pour rompre un trop pesant silence, et Alérian le plus muet de tous.

* * *

A un moment, Danéïre était allée en cuisine pour faire réchauffer la crème du gâteau final de son repas d'accueil, Warius l'aidant pour le flambage.

Laissé seul, Alérian s'était longuement content de contempler sa tasse de café vide et froide depuis un moment.

« Si je n'étais pas si faible, je fuguerais ! Cet environnement par trop parfait me fait peur au possible ! N'y a-t-il rien de réconfortant, qui me sente m'y sentir un peu à ma place ? ! ».

Le jeune homme se leva, Danéïre et Warius ne prêtant plus aucune attention à lui, préparant le final du goûter.

Danéïre frémit.

\- Alérian n'est plus là !

Warius réalisa à son tour que le jeune homme ne se tenait plus sur le canapé.

\- Mais, où… La porte d'entrée n'a pas claqué ! ?

Danéïre repoussa légèrement le plateau du cake, massant légèrement sa poitrine.

\- Je dois allaiter Alcyn. J'ai presque laissé passer l'heure vu le retour d'Alérian. J'espérais tant, et j'ai tout perdu ! Le corps de mon mari est de retour, mais son âme est vide. Nous ne sommes que des figurines dans un jeu qu'il ne connaît pas ? Mon bébé a plus besoin de moi que la coquille vide qu'est mon mari !

\- Je peux te suivre ?

\- Oui, il y a longtemps que tu n'as vu Alcyn. Il a pris quelques centaines de grammes !

\- Il est bien nourri, sourit Warius.

Danéïre et Warius gagnèrent la chambre du bébé.

\- Il ne pleure pas, remarqua la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas normal ! J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ! Mon pauvre petit poussin ! ?

Poussant la porte, ils se figèrent. Alérian avait pris le bébé entre ses bras, le berçant. Alcyn éveillé, gloussant, se serrant au mieux entre les mains de son père.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Alérian avait longuement fixé le nouveau-venu au penthouse familial.

\- Cette ressemblance… La différence d'âge… Vous êtes mon père, c'est bien ça ? Désolé, ma mémoire…

\- Oh, mon grand garçon chéri ! gémit Albator qui aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, respirer son eau de toilette, mais craignant de l'effrayer par trop de démonstration d'amour paternel !

Le grand brun balafré se contenta alors de poser une simple main sur l'épaule du jeune homme à la crinière immaculée.

\- Bon retour chez toi, Alérian !

\- Merci… C'est chez vous ici ?

\- Non, c'est uniquement chez toi, rectifia Albator. Ton foyer, ta femme, tes enfants. Moi, ma place est dans la mer d'étoiles, ou à Heiligenstadt notre fief familial, au palais des Kaisers du temps jadis. Mais ne prête aucune attention à mes propos. Tu as juste à ranimer ta mémoire, mon fils ! Un jour tu es venu réveiller la flamme du guerrier en moi, à mon tour de ramener ta mémoire à ses souvenirs, car les mondes surnaturels n'attendent jamais bien longtemps. Et tu l'Amiral des Flottes Indépendante et le Gardien des Univers. Quand ta mémoire ira mieux, tes amis Dragons reviendront. Là, ils craignent de t'effrayer tant que tu ne te seras souvenu d'eux.

\- Là, je crois que je flippe déjà un max à vos… à tes propos, avoua Alérian, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, n'ayant même pas songé à inviter le visiteur à entrer ! Des Dragons, c'est grand, monstrueux, et méchant, j'ai lu des livres là-dessus !

\- Tu lis trop !

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

\- Heu, bienvenue à bord, c'est bien cela la formule en vigueur pour ceux qui parcourent l'espace ?

\- Merci pour l'invitation, et compte bien que je vais m'incruster !

\- Heu, si c'est chez moi, je peux te ficher dehors quand l'envie m'en prend ?

\- Le sens de l'humour, tu retrouves ta personnalité, Alérian, d'instinct. Les souvenirs seront là plus tard, le moment venu !

\- Tu parles avec sagesse, remarqua Alérian en lui désignant le grand divan pour qu'il prenne place.

\- Quelqu'un d'encore plus sage me l'a appris.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Toi !

Occupé à préparer rapidement un goûter – ouvrant un paquet de cookies et glissant les capsules dans la machine à café – Alérian s'interrompit, interloqué au possible.

* * *

Faisant rouler la poussette de son dernier-né, Danéïre tourna la tête vers son mari qui se tenait juste à côté d'elle, la vision familière mais les promeneurs habituels ne pouvant deviner la semi-tragédie sous-jacente.

\- Tu te souviens de ce lieu ?

\- Le Grand Park de DéaCity. J'ai vu les photos. Mais je sais que toi et moi nous y avons longuement fait balade, avec nos enfants ! Oui, ça me revient, mais il te faudra encore beaucoup de patience ! Je suis loin d'être l'homme que tu as aimé et épousé !

\- Tu es là ! C'est tout !

Alcyn s'agitant, ses parents prirent place sur le banc du coin « mamans » le plus proche, sa mère se dégrafant pour le nourrir.

Du bout des doigts, Alérian caressa le front de son dernier-né.

* * *

Au retour à l'immeuble où Alérian et Danéïre avaient tout composé au fil des ans pour qu'il accueille leur famille lors de leurs visites, ils avaient trouvé deux visiteurs, à la fois attendus et non.

\- Warius, Inspectrice Lomme.

Le regard d'Alérian se posa sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- Vous… ?

\- Oui, j'attends un heureux événement. Mais la question n'est pas là ! Je viens faire le point mensuel sur l'affaire qui nous occupe puisque ma binôme et moi sommes chargées de résoudre le mystère de la réapparition de ceux officiers de la Flotte !

\- Mon mari va mieux, et progresse, assura Danéïre en préparant une collation sur le pouce. C'est tout ce qui importe ! Vous pouvez le retirer de la liste de vos préoccupations ! Il est revenu, il est rentré chez lui ! Rien ne va plus loin, ou plutôt, la suite ne regarde que les cercles familial et médical !

Théa Lomme posa alors innocemment une question qui allait provoquer un maelström :

\- Qu'en est-il de la grossesse de la Colonel Itha Krovik ? Dans le coma, elle pourra quand même donner naissance à l'enfant de l'Amiral Rheindenbach ?


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Danéïre ne décolérait pas.

\- Un bébé, à cette plante ? ! Mais c'est monstrueux, Alie ! J'attendais notre fils. Et toi pendant ce temps tu forniquais avec une Hybride, jusqu'à l'irréparable !

\- Mais… je ne me souviens pas…

La jeune femme gifla à la volée son époux.

\- Trop facile comme excuse ! Tu l'as sautée, encore et encore ! Et tu as souillé ce qu'il nous restait de plus beau : Alcyn… Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Et tâche de trouver un lieu à ta taille, car je t'interdis de franchir à jamais ce seuil ! Je suis chez moi, avec nos fils et nos jumelles !

\- Mais… Je ne suis pas coupable, pas responsable…

Albator et Warius posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules du jeune homme à la crinière de neige.

\- Alie, il n'y avait que toi, dans ce Sanctuaire Végétal… Il n'y a que toi qui aies pu… Viens, on va t'aider à faire tes bagages…

\- Mais, je ne veux pas !

\- Je crains qu'on ne te laisse pas le choix… soupira Albator.

\- Mais, je n'ai rien fait… Si je pouvais me rappeler, je comprendrais, je pourrais expliquer…

Danéïre revint vers son mari.

\- Un homme, une femme, des mois emprisonnés ! J'aurais dû le deviner bien avant ton retour ! C'est immonde ! Tu m'as fait tellement mal… Tu m'as brisé le cœur !

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Va-t'en, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

\- Et nos enfants… ?

\- Ils auront à décider.

\- Et Alcyn ?

\- Je décide pour lui. Et ne l'approche plus ! Tu l'as trahi avant même sa venue au monde ! Toutes ces années, ces mois de Mission pour la Flotte, je redoutais et je pouvais comprendre si tu avais dû « céder ». Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et là… je tombe de tellement haut ! Tu brises toutes les certitudes et illusions de mon mariage… Je ne m'en remettrai jamais… Adieu, Alérian, et ne reviens jamais !

\- Dana… gémit Alérian. Je n'ai jamais rien fait…

\- Arrête d'utiliser ton amnésie comme excuse ! hurla Danéïre. Les faits sont là ! Tu m'as dévastée… Il ne me reste que mes enfants et tu n'as plus ta place auprès d'eux !

Anéanti, mais ne comprenant pas tout, Alérian se dirigea vers la chambre qui n'était plus conjugale pour remplir ses malles pour un voyage qu'il redoutait sans fin et sans espoir, sans lumière.

* * *

Alérian regarda autour de lui.

\- Si Marina et toi m'hébergez, Warius, cela ne va pas apaiser Danéïre… Vous allez être inclus dans sa hire… Je devrais plutôt aller dans un Foyer d'Accueil…

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, un jour, il y a des années. Quand tu as cru avoir perdu Danéïre à jamais. Tu as sombré tellement, errant dans les rues d'Heiligenstadt, sous-nourri, sous-vêtu, sans toit quasi… Heureusement que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

\- J'ai froid…

Devançant son ami, Albator étreignit de ses bras les épaules de son fils.

\- Oui, tu as eu tellement froid et faim durant ces mois d'errance. Mais là nous sommes auprès de toi, mon grand garçon chéri. Tu n'auras pas à dormir sous les ponts tant que nous prendrons soin de toi !

\- Laissez-moi ! hurla soudain le jeune homme en se soustrayant à l'étreinte paternelle, fuyant droit devant lui, sans but.

Albator soupira, la chambre vide au ranch des Zéro, les bagages de son fils abandonnés.

\- Où Alie peut-il donc aller ?

\- En un environnement familier du passé… Les rues… Oh pauvre trop jeune Amiral, il va devoir à nouveau tout quémander pour survivre !

\- Non, je ne le permettrai pas ! aboya Albator. Alie est parti dans l'enfer de l'oubli. Il n'y a rien de comparable avec « l'autre fois »… Il faut le récupérer, un point c'est tout ! Compris, Warius ? Tu iras cultiver tes carottes un peu plus tard !

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé les carottes non plus. En fait, je n'aime pas les légumes, tout simplement !

\- Faux frère. Moi j'en raffole et mes enfants et petits-enfants ont tous été élevés aux légumes frais au lieu de petits pots !

\- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Il faut retrouver, Alie, le mettre en sécurité. Ensuite il faut impérativement résoudre le mystère de la grossesse d'Itha Krovik ! Si c'était surnaturel, les Dragons, Denver, l'auraient su ! Denver m'aurait averti ! Donc ce bébé vient « d'ailleurs ». Mais ça a fait imploser le foyer de mon fils et ça non plus je ne peux le tolérer ! Je dois sauver l'aîné de mes fils, et c'est tout. Et les instances Surnaturelles peuvent s'agiter au possible, je me dresserai entre elles et Alie ! Je suis le père de mon fils et aucun pouvoir ne peut être plus fort !

\- Puisses-tu avoir raison, mon ami, soupira Warius.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Œuvrant toujours en duo inamovible et indestructible, Albator et Warius avaient investigué autant qu'ils le pouvaient, jour après jour.

Albator avait présenté la photo de son fils.

\- L'avez-vous vu, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Votre fils, sans nul doute… Il erre ? Mais je n'ai rien à juger, fit le responsable d'un des Points Culinaires de DéaCity. Oui, j'ai vu ce jeune homme à la crinière trop blanche pour son âge, de véritables flocons de neige, des filaments de cheveux d'ange ! Il est encore venu ce soir, prendre un sandwich et un bol de soupe – mais il dépérit jour après jour, il ne tiendra plus longtemps.

\- Et, où ? souffla Warius, son manteau s'ouvrant légèrement sur son uniforme d'Amiral.

\- Aucune idée… Monsieur, êtes-vous un de ceux qui nous avez sauvés, année après année ?

\- Non, pas moi. Alérian…

\- On va aller le chercher ! gronda Albator. Si pas son à foyer, on doit ramener Alérian au chaud et le nourrir !

\- Bien, fit Warius, glissant son bras sous celui de son ami pour poursuivre leur quête.

Les deux hommes sortis du Foyer d'Accueil, la serveuse de soupe reprit son apparence de Grande Dragonne : Zunia !

« Nous sommes là, Alie, nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber, même si tu ne te souviens pas de nous ! Et on va te ramener, notre merveilleux ami ! ».

* * *

Après avoir brisé le petit bois d'une palette volée sur un site de livraison, Alérian avait vainement tenté de l'enflammer.

\- J'ai tellement froid… Et cette soupe m'acide plus l'estomac qu'autre chose… Je ne peux la boire… Mais j'ai tellement faim !

S'accroupissant, Alérian rassembla à nouveau les débris de bois, usant à l'ancienne d'autres bois – genre d'arc et un fragment bien rectangulaire - pour essayer d'allumer un feu.

\- Je sais que je ne me souviens pas, mais j'ai encore vu ces images sur les télés en errant dans rues. Il faut ces deux formes de bois pour… Sauf que je n'y arrive pas… Et j'ai si froid… Pourquoi je me suis réveillé en pleine période glaciaire, trop précoce ?

Gelé, Alérian mordit quelques bouchées dans le sandwich reçu.

\- En espérant que je survive au froid de cette nuit…

\- Et nous, nous n'allons jamais t'abandonner !

\- Un Dragon ! se récria le jeune homme, se reculant jusqu'au pilier du pont, ne pouvant s'enfuir plus loin.

Mais sans menace, Denver s'avança de quelques pattes pour embraser le petit feu du jeune homme et en approcher le petit bol de soupe.

\- Tu es petit, mais j'ai peur… murmura Alérian. Tu es un Dragon de Poche !

Denver sourit de toute sa mâchoire.

\- Je suis le Roi des Dragons, le Dragon de Poche, titre dont je ne m'offusque pas que tu m'aie attribué ! Je suis ton ami ! Et je veux te ramener à ta vie !

Alérian souffla doucement sur son bol de soupe, sans aucun couvert pour la savourer, se contentant de s'en réchauffer.

\- Ma femme m'a chassé ? Comment pourrais-je avoir un avenir ? Je l'ai trahie, à mon corps défendant car je ne me souviens de rien…

\- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes revenus dans ta vie, notre ami ! Nous allons briser le mur de pierre du Grand Juge Lovis pour vos mémoires et la vérité va éclater !

\- J'ai perdu ma femme…

\- Non, pas encore !

\- Tu es gentil… Mais je ne comprends rien à tes propos, Dragon de Poche. Le feu s'éteint… Tu peux me donner encore un peu plus de chaleur ?

En une simple réponse, Denver se blottit contre ami, pour lui transmettre ce qu'il pouvait, vu qu'il était lui-même un petit reptile à sang froid !

* * *

Relevant la tête, Denver salua les fouineurs, s'écartant légèrement.

\- Alie est là, je l'ai pris sous mes ailes.

\- Oh, Alie ! jeta Albator en se précipitant vers son fils. Il a tellement froid, Warius ! Il faut le ramener chez toi !

\- Marina nous attend. Denver ?

\- Je suis là. Tout va mieux aller. Le pire est derrière. Le meilleur devant. Et nous sommes tous là !

\- Merci, Denver.

Albator avait soulevé son fils entre ses bras, Warius l'escortant jusqu'à sa berline, les deux ramenant le jeune homme au chaud, en sécurité.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

La mine déconfite, Danéïre s'était présentée à l'appartement de Warius et de Marina.

\- Je ne suis pas fière de moi… Je comprendrais que vous ne souhaitiez pas me recevoir, murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de cette dernière.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, rétorqua doucement la Mécanoïde au flux aquatique. Tu es notre amie et rien ne nous détournera de toi, ou d'Alie, ou d'un de vos enfants ! Car nous savons que vous seriez toujours là pour nous ! Finis d'entrer. Je vais te préparer une tasse de thé léger. On a connu une nuit glaciale, alors que c'est le printemps qui s'annonce !

Danéïre se mordit les lèvres en s'asseyant.

\- Et c'est la nuit que j'ai choisie pour mettre mon mari dehors… S'il lui arrivé quelque chose par ma faute… Mais j'étais tellement en colère !

\- Il y avait de quoi, remarqua Warius en rejoignant les deux amies. La révélation involontaire de l'Inspectrice Lomme… On l'avait pourtant briefée !

Danéïre tressaillit violemment.

\- Alors, vous saviez, tous ? souffla-t-elle.

Marina déposa la tasse en verre devant la jeune femme au teint de bistre et aux boucles de jais.

\- Le Dr Lomme ne pouvait guère nous le dissimuler, fit-elle. Et puis, ça a plutôt commencé à se voir !

\- Je me fous de Krovik ! glapit Danéïre. Elle a déjà tenté d'empoisonner mon époux. Et en retour, il lui a…

Danéïre hoqueta, des larmes plein ses yeux d'un bleu de glace.

\- Il lui a… reprit-elle, alors que moi j'attendais aussi son enfant !

\- Pour le moment, personne ne sait ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans ce Sanctuaire végétal…

\- Je crois qu'on en constate les conséquences, intervint Warius qui lui avait opté pour un café très noir et très fort. Nous avons tiré les seules conclusions possibles. Et pourtant nous savons tous qu'Alie t'aime à la folie ! Toutes ces années de service, de Mission, loin de toi, et jamais il ne t'a trahie.

\- Mais là il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait… objecta encore Danéïre. Et je l'ai condamné sans appel pour une chose dont il n'était pas vraiment responsable… Là, c'est lui qui ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Il faut le retrouver. Alie doit rentrer à la maison. Nous sommes une famille, je l'ai oublié un instant… Mais à l'avenir, je ne l'oublierai plus jamais, si ça me rend l'homme de ma vie ! Warius… Albator et toi, avez-vous pu ramener mon mari en sécurité, au chaud ?

\- Grouik !

Levant les yeux vers l'escalier du duplex, Danéïre aperçut Denver qui y était lové en boule, tel un félin, évitant de manifester sa présence jusque-là.

\- Denver ! Tu es un Dragon porte-bonheur, Alie me l'a souvent répété, faisant référence à ces satanés bouquins du passé dont je ne comprenais rien et dont bien évidemment je n'en avais jamais lu un seul !

La jeune femme se leva lentement, encore encombrée par tous les kilos de grossesse pris et ses entrailles toujours distendues par l'accouchement.

\- Denver, je t'en supplie !

Albator apparaissant auprès du Dragon de Poche, Danéïre sentit l'espoir envahir son cœur.

\- Oh, tu es là aussi, beau-père ! Alors, si Warius et toi êtes à l'appartement, cela ne peut que signifier que vous avez sauvé, Alie. Sinon, jamais vous ne vous reposeriez ici, au chaud, alors que lui…

\- Dana, nous ne sommes plus aussi jeunes et résistants qu'Alérian. Il nous faut plus de repos. Et, oui, la nuit a effectivement été glaciale au possible !

\- Alie… chuchota Danéïre.

\- Il est ici à l'étage. Il dort. La nuit l'a éprouvé, mais Denver a veillé sur lui !

\- Grouik ! jeta le Roi des Dragons en se levant, s'étirant, avant de repartir vers les chambres de l'étage.

\- Alie est sauf ! se réjouit Danéïre. Mais je doute que lui ait envie de me voir…

\- Alérian t'aime bien trop que pour t'en vouloir ! assura encore Albator en descendant les marches. Et puis, bien que sa mémoire ne puisse lui livrer la vérité, il ne doit pas être fier lui aussi des conséquences de son retour !

\- Je m'en veux tellement ! jeta alors la voix encore faible d'Alérian.

Son père et Warius se précipitèrent alors pour soutenir le corps vacillant du jeune homme, lui évitant une chute grave dans l'escalier.

Alérian tourna la tête vers sa femme.

\- Je ne peux rien expliquer, Dana. Je ne me souviens de rien… Mais Itha doit bien être enceinte de quelqu'un. Et j'étais le seul mâle à portée de main. Et je doute que le Grand Juge Lovis…

Denver dévala les marches.

\- Zunia et Wakrist viennent de me parler. Ils ont brisé la stèle de pierre qu'était devenue Lovis. Le feu, non, mais leur puissance physique, musculaire, de Dragons l'a fait !

\- Et en quoi ça m'arrange ? grinça le jeune homme en étant assis dans un fauteuil. Mais, alors, le bébé d'Itha, qui… ? !

\- Moi ! révéla Lumiane, la grande Déesse Dorée en se matérialisant dans le salon de l'appartement. C'est moi !


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Moi ! révéla Lumiane, la grande Déesse Dorée en se matérialisant dans le salon de l'appartement. C'est moi !

\- Mais c'est impossible, protesta Alérian dans un cri. Une femme n'a jamais…

\- Toi, mon petit littéraire préféré, tu manques singulièrement d'imagination sur ce coup !

\- J'aurais des idées, si je me souvenais mieux du passé… Ça me revient, mais bien trop lentement… Et je doute que le monde Surnaturel attende bien longtemps avant de porter une nouvelle attaque, et je suis si impuissant… Lumiane, Déesse, c'est donc toi, depuis le début ? Explique-nous, je t'en prie, sinon mon ménage va voler en éclats, et je ne peux ni le tolérer et encore moins le supporter ! La vérité sur le bébé d'Itha ? Je t'en supplie, conclut le jeune homme en tombant à genoux devant la Déesse Dorée.

* * *

 _Au fil du temps, le Sanctuaire Végétal d'Itha avait pénétré les pierres de tous les Juges, y compris celle de Lovis. Et le temps faisant encore son œuvre, un Dragon de Poche était apparu pour enflammer le réseau de lierres profondément incrusté, et les statues des Juges – tous les Juges - avaient implosé !_

 _Les Juges disparus, la figure de proue d'Alérian était redevenue de chair et le jeune homme s'était écrasé au sol, nu, brûlé par endroits vu qu'il avait été de pierre et que les végétaux l'avaient lui aussi pénétré. Itha s'était effondrée elle aussi auprès de lui._

 _\- J'ai réussi, Amiral Rheindenbach ! Je suis capable de miracles, enfin, un seul suffisait ! Mais qui le saura ? Je ne peux ramener votre corps inanimé à vos amis. Et je ne peux pas plus rentrer chez moi… Ma lignée s'éteint avec moi. J'espère qu'on se souviendra de moi pour la Colonel, et non pour la meurtrière en souhait…_

* * *

\- C'est là que je suis apparue, continua de raconter Lumiane. Il fallait que j'agisse. Les enfants devaient revenir ! Mais je devais aussi offrir un cadeau à celle qui sans espoir avait tout donné, s'éveillant in extremis à ses propres pouvoirs !

\- Nous ne comprenons toujours pas ! glapirent Alérian, Danéïre, Albator, Warius et Marina. Poursuis ton récit !

* * *

 _Toute menace des Juges éradiquée, Lumiane s'était téléportée sur le Sanctuaire de pierre._

 _Déployant son énergie lumineuse, elle se pencha sur Itha._

 _\- Tant de sacrifices, et sans hésitation. Tu mérites la plus belle des récompenses, jeune Plante, bien que tu n'aies rien demandé en retour ! Je vais te donner ce que tu n'espérais plus !_

 _Et posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune Hybride, la Déesse Dorée y transféra sa puissance, son âme._

* * *

\- L'enfant d'Itha est bien le mien. Il est moi, poursuivit Lumiane. Itha était déjà un cadeau des Dieux puisque de façon biologique elle n'aurait jamais pu être conçue naturellement ! Et je lui donne non seulement un héritier mâle pour poursuivre sa lignée, mais je lui lègue mon Sanctuaire. J'ai fait mon temps, même à échelle éternelle, de façon contradictoire, je le conçois pour vos consciences d'Humains, et je sais que j'ai la meilleure pour me succéder ! Veillez bien sur elle.

Baissant légèrement la tête, la Déesse sans bouche dû néanmoins esquisser un sourire.

\- Elle va bientôt se réveiller, elle va avoir son petit plant ! Et ne rejetez plus aucune faute sur Alérian, il n'y est pour rien ! J'ai dû aussi arrêter le Non-Temps, j'avoue, pour que la grossesse d'Itha puisse se poursuivre « normalement ». Adieu, tous mes amis ! On se reverra dans un autre monde, un jour !

\- Lumiane ! hurla Alérian.

Mais il ne dit plus rien, laissant la grande Déesse Dorée disparaître à jamais.

Et un fugitif instant, Albator et lui virent Maya étinceler auprès de Lumiane, Déesse elle aussi, à jamais !

* * *

A la vue de ses parents, Alycn s'agita, à moins que ce ne soit plus simplement le fait qu'il était l'heure d'une de ses tétées et qu'il était affamé !

\- Je suis de retour, Alcyn, puisque c'est ton nom. Et, à ma manière, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ! Oui, il te faudra faire avec mes obligations Militaires, un jour, quand j'aurai recouvré tous mes souvenirs !

\- Arrête de palabrer, mon cher et tendre balafré, Alcyn a faim et moi seule peut le contenter !

Ouvrant son chemisier, Danéïre sortit un sein gonflé de lait, le bébé se saisissant du têton pour pomper de tout son appétit !

\- Tu es magnifique dans la maternité, Dana !

\- Notre famille, Alie, tout simplement !

Et les deux époux échangèrent un long baiser passionné.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

 _Et un fugitif instant, Albator et lui virent Maya étinceler auprès de Lumiane, Déesse elle aussi, à jamais !_

 _Alérian hurla._

 _\- Maman, non ne me laisse pas, une fois de plus ! Je ne t'ai pas connue ! Où pourrai-je jamais te retrouver alors que je suis loin de ton niveau de Déesse ! Tu m'as sauvé, tant et tant de fois… Mais j'ai besoin de toi, plus que jamais !_

 _\- Maya, j'ai perdu un fils que j'ignorais avoir engendré, pour le meilleur. Reste, on n'a jamais pu en parler !_

 _\- Tu as pu lui dire adieu, en la livraint à la mer d'étoiles, se révolta Alérian. Tu as pu, tout… Et moi rien… Elle est toujours partie, et il ne me reste rien…_

 _Albator se pencha sur son fils, dévasté d'émotions douloureuses, avec raison ou non._

 _\- Alérian tu as le meilleur de ta mère, de la femme que j'ai aimée à la folie. Tu es là !_

 _\- Oh, papa, tu es tellement sage !_

 _\- Maya a dû me transmettre sa lumière, sauf que je ne l'ai jamais réalisé depuis toutes ces années. Sauf que sa lumière c'est toi, mon fils !_

 _\- Oh, papa !_

 _Le jeune homme se racla la gorge._

 _\- Et j'ai tort de me plaindre. Elle m'a confié au meilleur couple qui soit, m'a élevé jusqu'à l'adolescence. Je suis tellement fier d'être leur enfant à eux aussi !_

 _\- Et tu peux._

 _Alérian eut un sourire plein de lumière._

 _\- Mulien et Lhora, ils méritent d'être bénis, pour l'éternité._

 _\- Ils le sont, assura dans un murmure le souvenir de Lumiane._

* * *

Alérian s'agita dans son sommeil ?

\- Alie ?

\- Mes souvenirs me reviennent en masse ! réalisa le jeune homme en finissant de se réveiller.

\- Alie ! insista Danéïre.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire serein au possible.

\- Je suis en paix totale avec mon passé. La mémoire va me revenir. Il me reste à être prêt pour l'avenir !

\- Oh comme je t'aime mon toufou et adoré époux !

S'apaisant, Alérian se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers, fermant les yeux et se rendormant.

* * *

Ensemble, main dans la main, Alérian et Danéïre étaient venus au chevet d'Itha.

\- Et si elle ne se réveille pas avant le moment de l'accouchement, comme le disait l'Inspectrice Lomme ? interrogea la jeune femme au teint de bistre.

\- On le provoquera, renseigna le Docteur Thom Lomme. C'est malheureusement un vieux classique pour des mères dans cet état. Le bébé viendra au monde. Pour ce qui est de sa mère…

\- Elle vivra ! jeta Alérian.

\- Vous ne connaissez rien en médecine, sans vouloir vous offenser, Amiral Rheindenbach !

\- Et vous, vous ne savez rien du Surnaturel dont je suis issu par ma mère ! J'ai confiance en Itha. Elle va avoir ce bébé, et il sauvera toute sa destinée !

\- Vous délirez, Amiral… J'ai pu signer votre feuille de sortie, mais là, je me réserve !

\- Je suis libre, ne m'emmerdez pas avec de nouvelles idées ! Il n'y a plus que Itha Krovik qui compte !

\- Bien, suivez-moi dans mon bureau.

\- J'arrive, Dana. Va nourrir Alcyn, je te rejoins ensuite à l'appartement !

\- A tout de suite, mon amour !

* * *

De mauvaise attitude, Alérian s'était assis dans le cabinet du Dr Thom Lomme.

\- Je me fiche que vous vous offusquiez de mes derniers propos. Ce n'est pas votre affaire. Il n'y a que Itha Krovik qui compte, et son bébé de Lumière !

\- Vous êtes encore plus délirant conscient que non… Et en même temps… Si vous pouvez réveiller Itha Krovik, qu'elle prenne son bébé entre ses bras ! C'est le plus beau cadeau de la vie !

\- Je vais le faire, à ma manière !

\- Bien, ne tardez pas.

* * *

Alérian s'assit au chevet d'Itha.

\- Même moi, je ne comprends pas. Que t'est-t-il arrivé, Tu as tout donné pour briser la proue de pierre de vaisseau que j'étais. Je ne sais pas encore si je peux - il me faudra toute ma mémoire pour que je me souvienne de mes pouvoirs et que je puisse tenter un truc !

Et laissant échapper une larme, cette dernière s'écrasa sur le ventre plein de vie d'Itha tandis que le jeune homme se retirait.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Dans un cri, Alérian se releva.

\- Alie ? s'inquiéta Danéïre.

\- Mes souvenirs, ils sont là… Les Dragons : Zunia, Wakrist, Denver, ils ont détruit les derniers pans de pierre du Sanctuaire Végétal ! La pierre ne retient plus ma mémoire… Je suis entièrement de retour, amour de ma vie ! Et je ne t'ai jamais trahie, j'en ai la conviction avec la certitude de ma mémoire retrouvée. Ça te rassure ?

\- Je l'étais déjà quand Lumiane est apparue. Une Déesse ne peut mentir.

\- Et elle avait tous les fils de la vérité entre ses doigts, depuis toujours, telle une Parque !

\- Une quoi ? Bon, d'accord, telle un être de tes bouquins de jadis ! Je n'arriverai jamais à te suivre, mon amour, mais je m'en fiche tant que tu es là !

Danéïre caressa tendrement le front brûlant de fièvre de son mari, bien qu'aucune goutte de sueur ne perle à la surface de sa peau.

\- Alérian ?

\- Pour quelques jours encore, le temps de rassembler mes idées – au propre comme au figuré – je serai près de toi. Ensuite, je suis Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante ! J'ai à prendre mon poste, ou plutôt à le reprendre à Warius ! Et si ce vieux trognon de chou ne veut pas, tant pis pour lui !

Le jeune homme sourit.

\- Warius n'a que trop eu à assurer mes responsabilités. Une charge qu'il m'avait confiée en confiance. Et j'ai failli dès les premiers instants ! J'ai enfin à être digne de sa confiance ! Tu m'en veux, Dana ?

\- De faire ton boulot ? Jamais, mon grand cœur !

\- Merci…

Apaisé, Alérian se rallongea dans le lit, serrant les épaules de sa femme contre lui.

\- Nous sommes réunions, murmura le jeune homme. Rien ne nous séparera jamais.

\- Le Phoenix peut reprendre son envol, fit Danéïre. Ton emblème de lumière et d'espoir, les Juges ont tenté de l'éteindre, mais tu es toujours là ! Tu peux flamboyer, à jamais !

\- Tu délires, ma toute belle, marmonna Alérian en se laissant engloutir par le sommeil, ne lâchant pas son épouse de sa main qui s'endormit paisiblement à ses côtés.

Les fantômes de Lumiane et de Maya fluctuèrent un instant.

\- Dana, jeune Humaine, tu es toutes les qualités incarnées. Et ton époux te mérite à un point infini. Nous vous bénissons, pour l'éternité !

Puis les deux Déesses disparurent.

* * *

\- Amiral Zéro ?

\- Amiral Rheindenbach ?

Alérian salua impeccablement, s'apprêtant à prendre place dans un fauteuil devant le bureau mais Warius se leva, lui laissant le siège.

\- Alie, c'est toi ! C'est à toi !

\- Warius, je suis si défaillant à mes postes, tous mes postes, si souvent… Tu insistes vraiment à me donner ce fauteuil.

\- Tu es le seul qualifié. J'ai entière confiance en toi ! Allez, arrête de te transformer en pierre, je te prie et assume ces étoiles sur tes épaulettes !

Alérian s'assit, poings serrés.

\- Je me souviens, Warius, mais ça fait beaucoup, en quelques jours. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour rassembler mes souvenirs… Je peux ?

\- Non ! jeta Warius. Quoique. Le _Firestarter_ vient de rentrer de Mission. Cela implique trois mois de relâche pour tout l'équipage. Oshryn et Skemdel vont chérir leur fils. Beebop va être mis à jour. Tous seront optimums pour ta reprise de fonctions !

\- Trois mois, je peux aimer Alcyn alors que j'ignorais tout… ?

\- Profites-en à fond, Alie. Maintenant, je vais aller planter mes carottes !

\- Pourquoi des carottes ?

\- Une idée de l'esprit tordu de ton père !

\- Des carottes, ça rend aimable, un lien ? ironisa Alérian.

\- Vous, les balafrés, je vous déteste ! Sinon, un autre légume à proposer, petit littéraire ?

\- Je ne sais pas… des navets ! ?

Et Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Des panais, plutôt, rectifia-t-il. C'est délicieux !

\- D'accord.

* * *

Après avoir battu les œufs, Alérian les avait versés sur la plancha, veillant à la cuisson, avant de le les laisser glisser, baveux, dans les assiettes.

\- Bon appétit, Dana.

\- Au moins tu n'as pas fait cramer les toasts.

\- Les toasts ! réalisa le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la cuisine, le nuage noir et l'odeur infâme venue du grille-pain.

\- Désolé. Je vais faire sauter les tranches de pain à la poêle !

\- Tu es tellement nul aux fourneaux… Heureusement que je nourris Alcyn au sein, parce que sinon, le petit…

Alérian eut une grimace moqueuse.

\- Je peux téter moi aussi ? gloussa-t-il. C'est très tentant !

\- Pervers, tu me becquettes les seins bien assez souvent, et plus d'autre enfant, je te prie, nous sommes complets !

Alérian ne dit rien, se contentant d'embrasser la poitrine surgonflée de lait de son épouse, heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Danéïre fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu peux arrêter de vider le sucrier dans ta tasse ? Tu bois toujours ton café sans sucre. Et je n'ai pas à te le rappeler, tes souvenirs te sont revenus !

\- Oui, Dana… Mais je me sens encore faible, indécis. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour récupérer toutes mes facultés…

\- Alie ? Je croyais, que… ?

\- Mon passé m'est revenu, les Dragons s'étant envolé vers leur Sanctuaire, me rendant tout. Mais il y a eu tant de mal quand j'étais absent… Et il y a eu tant de malentendus aussi… Et ni Itha ni moi ne pouvions expliquer quoi que ce soit… tous les soupçons étaient sur moi, avec raison… La vérité éclot, mais ça prend du temps.

Danéïre enlaça les épaules de son époux.

\- Lumiane, elle a toutes les lumières en elle, dans son nom. Elle a fait un cadeau incroyable à Itha Krovik… Je ne suis pas sûre que cette plante la mérite, pour avoir voulu te tuer ! ? Mais je ne peux qu'accepter les desseins d'une Déesse Dorée.

Danéïre se serra plus que jamais contre l'homme de sa vie.

\- Tu repars en Mission ?

\- Et je ne faillirai plus à mon rôle d'Amiral de la Flottes Indépendante ! Sauf quand le Surnaturel me convoquera. Et cela ne traînera pas !

\- Reviens-moi, toujours, c'est tout ce que je souhaite… Je connais tes combats, je ne peux exiger que tu reviennes… Mais je t'attendrai toujours !

\- Dana, je ne suis pas encore parti !

Alérian rit.

\- J'ai encore cramé des toasts… Je vais refaire des œufs. Nous aurons au moins quelque chose à manger avec les crudités fraîches !

\- Fais vite, je meurs de faim, et une femme affamée est pire que tous les ennemis Surnaturels !

\- Comme si je l'ignorais ! rit Alérian.

Denver gloussa.

\- Et nous sommes là !

\- Heu, Dragon de Poche Porte-Bonheur, je doute qu'on te laisse me suivre dans le QG, jusqu'au mon bureau, tu n'as pas de badge !

\- Pas besoin ! On y va, Alie ? Et Warius est là, il a des choses à te dire !

\- Warius… Mon ami, si fidèle, depuis toujours. Je l'ai un peu malmené ces derniers temps…

* * *

En parfait uniforme, sans un pli, Alérian s'était présenté à l'accueil du QG de la Flotte Indépendante.

\- Je suis l'Amiral Rheindenbach !

\- Et vous êtes impatiemment attendu, fit la réceptionniste.

\- Merci.

Sans surprise, Alérian vit Warius déjà installé dans le coin salon du bureau, mais surtout une ombre menaçante dans son sillage, mais qui ne bougeait pas, pour le moment.

\- J'ai fait préparer du café et des petits pâtés. Je vais pouvoir aller reprendre mes plantations ! Et toi ? Tu occupes bien tes semaines de convalescence ?

\- Je reprendrai mon poste, je te l'assure. Je me souviens enfin. Bien qu'il reste quelques zones mystérieuses, et avoir été de pierre a bien malmené mon organisme… Lumiane a aidé, pour Itha… Mais pour le reste, tout a progressé et je n'étais pas là ! Les cycles sont éternels.

\- Quoi ? Quelles sont les menaces surnaturelles ? ! glapit Warius.

\- Les Socrates, Alie ! jeta Denver en se manifestant. Ils n'attendaient que la défaite des Juges ! Ils étaient en sommeil, en embuscade !

\- Des Socrates ? Ils ne peuvent pas boire leur propre poison, ces affreux ? siffla Alérian.

\- Non, ils sont pire, insista le Dragon de Poche. C'est vous qu'ils vont effacer, Guerriers Gardiens ! Sois prudent, Alie !

\- Et si je pouvais souffler, un instant, ça peut m'être accordé pour une fois ? Je n'en peux plus !

\- Non, je suis désolé, murmura Denver.

\- Et c'est un Socrate, cette silhouette imprécise près de Warius ?

Le Roi des Dragons acquiesça.

\- De quoi ? ! se récria Warius en bondissant hors de son fauteuil. Où ça ? Je ne vois rien…

\- Mais nous, nous ne le voyons que trop bien, firent lugubrement Alérian et Denver dont les cœurs lumineux battaient à l'unisson.

La queue du Dragon s'abaissa.

\- Le Socrate s'en va. Il a juste voulu manifester sa présence.

\- Un avertissement compléta Alérian.

La secrétaire de Warius s'annonça et rentra dans le bureau.

\- L'Hôpital Militaire vient d'appeler. La Colonel Krovik s'est réveillée.

Alérian serra les poings.

\- Et moi j'aurai deux mots à dire à l'Inspectrice Lomme pour avoir été à deux doigts de flinguer mon mariage !


	15. Chapter 15

_Joker73 attendait ce début de chapitre, je le lui dédie !_

 **15.**

Théa Lomme n'en menait pas large.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Amiral Rheindenbach… Je n'ai pas réalisé ce que mes propos irréfléchis allaient provoquer !

\- Mais c'est bien parce que nous en savions tous les conséquences que nous l'avons bouclée, et qu'on vous avait instamment priée de faire de même ! aboya Alérian qui ne décolérait pas. Vous n'avez aucune excuse !

\- J'ai soudain été tellement obnubilée par la Colonel Krovik, son état, son bébé… Je ne voyais qu'elle sur son lit… En fait je ne voyais plus que ça !

Alérian fronça les sourcils mais sa bouche prononça d'autres mots que ceux qu'il avait en tête.

\- Vous avez parlé à tort et à travers, siffla encore le jeune homme. Et ma femme m'a fichu dehors par une nuit glaciale !

\- Je suis au courant. Si je l'avais su au moment même j'aurais participé aux recherches !

\- Comme si vous auriez pu être d'une quelconque utilité ! finit de glapir Alérian. Et vous m'accusiez ouvertement d'être le père du bébé d'Itha !

\- Mais c'étaient là les conclusions les plus logiques ! protesta Théa Lomme. Elle et vous, isolés, tous ces mois…

\- On ne profère de toute façon jamais ces conclusions sans preuves ! Vous êtes abominable ! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais !

\- Si, j'en suis sûre. On ne peut m'en vouloir pour un instant d'inattention.

\- J'ai encore ma famille, vous avez peut-être une chance d'échapper à mon ire éternelle !

Tournant les talons, Alérian avait bien l'intention de quitter le Poste de Police.

\- Où allez-vous ? interrogea Théa Lomme.

\- Je rentre chez moi, bien sûr !

\- Vous n'allez pas voir Itha Krovik ?

\- Je pense qu'elle a assez de médecins auprès d'elle. Ils vont lui expliquer pour sa grossesse. La dernière personne dont elle a besoin à son chevet, c'est moi ! Adieu, Inspectrice Lomme !

Et cette fois le jeune homme s'éloigna à grands pas.

« Vous avez vu Krovik alitée, elle occupait toutes vos pensées. Ce n'est pas naturel, et je sais de quoi je parle ! Les Socrates ont déjà voulu me mettre hors-jeu avant même que j'apprenne leur existence ! Va falloir que je me renseigne sur eux ! Vous êtes pardonnée, Inspectrice, vous étiez possédée ! ».

* * *

Alérian s'était isolé sur le toit de l'immeuble, ses ailes de Phoenix grandes ouvertes, prêt à reprendre son envol, pour le meilleur et le pire.

\- Zunia, Wakrist, Denver ! Amenez-moi à vous, j'ai besoin de renseignements ! Denver, tu étais avec moi, tu sais de quoi je veux parler !

\- De qui, rectifia le Dragon de Poche.

\- Quoi, tes lectures ne t'ont pas renseigné sur Socrate ?

\- Si, de lui je savais déjà tout depuis l'adolescence ! se défendit le jeune homme. C'était un pacifiste, pourquoi ces êtres veulent-ils anéantir tous les Gardiens des Univers ? D'ailleurs, qui sont les autres Gardiens ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu veux savoir ? insista Zunia alors qu'elle venait de le téléporter à son Sanctuaire.

\- Ma chevelure, y a-t-il une chance pour qu'elle redevienne celle d'origine ?

Wakrist rugit.

\- Mais, Alie, elle ne fait que suivre ton cheminement surnaturel !

Le jeune homme passa les doigts dans sa crinière immaculée.

\- Une mèche, puis deux, enfin trois… Cela ne pouvait que mener à cette finalité. J'espérais quand même. Je n'ai pas une ride, et j'ai une chevelure plus blanche que celle de mon père !

\- Oh, vous les balafrés n'êtes pas à une incohérence surnaturelle près ! gloussa Denver. Tu feras avec ta crinière de neige.

\- Je ferai avec. Mais, les Socrates ? Les autres Gardiens ? !

Les trois Dragons rirent à l'unisson.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, marmonna Alérian, vexé. Vous n'allez rien me dire, c'est bien ça ? Je devrai le découvrir moi-même ?

\- Bon retour dans ton monde, Alie, susurra Zunia en effleurant de ses babines la joue balafrée de son ami. Tu as retrouvé toutes tes facultés, tu vas briller comme jamais !

\- J'espère. Il le faudra.

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, je suis de retour ! Le Surnaturel devra compter avec moi, à nouveau ! Je suis, presque, prêt, mes amis !

\- Nous ne l'ignorons pas. Mais nous sommes heureux d'assister à ta renaissance !

\- Tu es un magnifique Phoenix, approuva Denver en se frottant contre les hanches de son ami.

\- Je repars au front, comptez sur moi ! assura le jeune homme, de la lumière incandescente dans ses prunelles d'émeraude, les remplaçant un fugitif instant


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Dans le salon d'attente du Dock Orbital, Alérian avait assisté à l'envol de l' _Arcadia_.

\- A bientôt, papa, dans la mer d'étoiles. Ramène Chalandra en sécurité à l'Heiligenstadt de notre Terre. Je passerai, un de ces jours ! Que les Déesses Dorée, Maya et Itha soient avec toi !

Le jeune homme esquissa une grimace.

\- Itha n'est pas encore Déesse, même si Lumiane s'éteint dans son propre Feu du Ciel pour le doper de sa puissance. Il y a encore de l'énergie à passer sous les ponts surnaturels avant que cela n'arrive. J'ai du temps pour me retourner face à ces Socrates !

Les lèvres du jeune homme esquissèrent ensuite un sourire.

\- Papa, toi et moi sommes de retour dans la mer d'étoiles ! Les méchants n'ont qu'à bien se tenir !

Déployant ses ailes de toute leur envergure, Alérian prouva alors de toute sa puissance qu'il était prêt à reprendre son envol !

« Bon, je bluffe, j'avoue. Je devrai me débrouiller le moment venu. Mais j'assurerai. Je dois crâner, il ne me reste que cela face à des Socrates à qui je ferai avaler leur cigüe et plutôt deux fois qu'une dès que l'occasion s'en présentera ! Il me faut y croire, tout simplement ».

\- Amiral, ta navette à cinq étoiles t'attend sur le Pont d'Envol pour te ramener auprès des tiens, rappela Toshiro depuis le cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge.

\- Bon futur, bureaucrate ! jeta Albator depuis sa passerelle. En fait, Warius et moi avions toujours eu raison : les petits papiers ça te connaît !

\- Attends, je ne vais pas tarder à venir te faire rendre gorge, vieux Pirate !

\- Heu, rappelle-moi qui a les cheveux blancs ?

\- Père indigne !

Et tout en gloussant, Alérian regagna sa navette, retournant vers le sol de Déa.

* * *

S'emplissant le cœur de bonheur, se faisant des réserves pour les mois de Missions à venir, Alérian câlinait Alcyn qui roucoulait entre ses bras.

\- Tu as de la chance que nos aînés soient dehors, et nos jumelles à l'Ecole, sinon ils se coaliseraient tous pour te faire la peau, remarqua Danéïre.

\- De quoi ? Je les ai tous bercé de façon identique !

Alérian remonta dans ses souvenirs.

\- J'étais si jeune, tout juste vingt ans, quand tu m'as donné Alden. Je crains que je ne savais pas trop comment faire ? Et même avec Alastor ensuite… Je les aurais traumatisés en ne sachant pas encore trop comment les aimer de tout mon cœur ?

\- Certainement pas ! jeta rapidement Danéïre. J'étais jeune moi aussi ! Et nous avons élevé nos enfants de tout notre cœur ! Ils sont grands, équilibrés. Ils ne nous feront jamais le moindre reproche.

Elle posa les mains sur les poignets de son époux, reprenant au passage le bébé qui criait après un téton pour son repas de milieu de matinée.

\- Je veux téter moi aussi ! insista Alérian.

\- Dans tes rêves, mon bel amour à la crinière immaculée. Sauf que tu ne peux que téter quand je n'allaite pas !

\- C'est injuste…

Danéïre éclata de rire.

\- Plains-toi ! Vous êtes impossibles, les balafrés, toujours à gémir et à lorgner sur de généreuses poitrines !

\- La tienne est d'enfer !

\- Non, attends que je perde tous ces kilos…

\- Pourquoi, tu es superbe, ma citrouille !

\- Alie !

Mais Alcyn nourri, replacé dans son petit lit, Alérian étreignit sa femme pour l'aimer de tout son cœur.

* * *

Ayant repris sa vie en main, Alérian préparait la nouvelle Mission de son _Firestarter_.

\- Prêt, Oshryn ?

\- Toujours, Amiral ! Tu m'as manqué. Et je ne sais comment dire à quel point je suis ravi et soulagé de te revoir ?

\- Tu es là, Oshryn, sourit Alérian à l'adresse de son Lieutenant du cuirassé de la Flotte Indépendante.

\- Et, quelles sont les prochaines emmerdes ? glissa le Second blond.

\- Des Socrates. J'apprendrai à mesure que ça se passera. Pour la Mission, nous allons vers les Pinces de Xhorbel. Ce n'est pas loin de la Zone des Abysses. Et donc si ces Pinces retenaient le flux des trous noirs et Juges, ils se pourraient que les Socrates prennent la relève… On va avoir chaud, mon ami !

\- Mon mari et moi sommes prêts à te suivre, jusqu'au bout des univers !

\- Merci, Oshryn. A présent, cessons de parler boulot et aller profiter du barbecue offert à nous tous par Warius et Marina !

\- Avec plaisir.

Et les deux jeunes gens regagnèrent le jardin où tous s'activaient autour des barbecues pour griller les viande, poisson et légume, pour le repas de tous !

Et tous trinquèrent joyeusement !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Leurs sœurs en voyage scolaire en campagne, Alden et Alastor étaient venus aider leur père à boucler ses malles pour sa nouvelle Mission.

\- Essaye de ne pas revenir en pièces détachées. Maman n'est pas trop douée pour les kits à assembler ! gloussa le cadet.

\- Oui, elle a bousillé ma première chambre de garçonnet, rappela Alden.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, remarqua Alérian. Mais elle m'a menacé, j'ai dû la laisser faire !

\- Des nèfles ! protesta l'incriminée.

Tous les garçons éclatèrent de rire. Tous sachant qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de chambres où autres meubles en kit chez eux !

Danéïre enlaça les épaules de ses deux fils qui commençaient à la dépasser, d'un quart de tête au moins concernant Alden, Alastor pas loin de suivre les traces de l'aîné concernant la taille.

\- Vivez vos vies, mes grands garçons. Vous êtes magnifiques, ma fierté. Je vous aime à l'infini ! jeta-t-elle.

\- Ben, et moi ? se révolta son époux, des étincelles dans ses prunelles émeraude.

\- Toi, tu es hors catégorie, amour de ma vie !

\- Tu as pris un sacré coup de vieux, glissa Alastor qui partageait avec son père la balafre de la joue gauche.

\- Comme si j'allais rajeunir ! Même le surnaturel n'y peut rien. Ah si, on m'a ramené à l'état d'enfant, c'est vrai ! reconnut Alérian.

Alden posa une main pleine d'amour sur l'épaule de son père.

\- Cette crinière de neige te va magnifiquement ! Elle te donne une allure de folie !

\- Merci, mon grand.

Sans plus plaisanter, les deux garçons vinrent étreindre leur père.

\- Reviens, firent-ils en un mot qui résumait tout leur amour et leurs angoisses refoulées la plupart du temps.

\- Comptez sur moi. Je serai toujours là ! assura Alérian.

\- Mais on l'espère bien, notre papa !

Et Alérian sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi de son bonheur familial complet !

Alastor toussota.

\- Vous allez sortir dîner en amoureux, ou bien on peut être de la partie ? Nous n'avons rien prévu pour ce soir !

Alérian et Danéïre se prirent la main, infiniment touchés de l'attention de leurs fils.

\- En ce cas, nous sortons tous manger : crustacés et fruits de mer à volonté !

\- Chouette !

Et les deux frères heurtèrent leurs poings en signe de complicité.

\- On est de la partie !

* * *

En civil, Warius était venu assister à l'envol de son petit protégé, le resplendissant Amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Pas en tenue de jardinier ? s'amusa Alérian.

\- Non, pas en cet instant. Mes panais sont plantés, je dois juste attendre qu'ils poussent. Plus tard, peut-être les carottes et les choux que ton père et toi attendez ? A ton retour de Mission, je vous inviterai à un repas végétarien !

\- Youpi… se désola le jeune homme. Je peux prendre ma retraite, moi aussi ?

\- Certainement pas ! Et tu as des Socrates à qui botter le cul entogé !

\- Je leur ai déjà concocté des barils de poison ! Mais, si c'était aussi simple… soupira Alérian en redevenant sérieux. Je vais les découvrir, avec le temps. Je te tiens au courant !

\- Tu as intérêt ! Je te souhaite tout le meilleur, Alie. Et sois prudent.

\- Toujours ! Ce sont juste les emmerdes qui me trouvent, moi je n'y suis pour rien ! A dans neuf mois, Warius. Et je serai ravi d'être convive à ton gueuleton végétarien !

Les deux amis s'étreignirent, puis Alérian tourna rapidement les talons pour se diriger vers sa navette de commandement devant le mener au _Firestarter_ arrimé à son Dock Orbital.

Du regard, Alérian parcourut sa passerelle, y découvrant Oshryn.

\- Toujours là. Skemdel veille sur votre enfant ? (*)

\- Oui. Il fallait bien l'un de nous. Et je n'ai pu me résoudre à prendre ma retraite pour planter des laitues !

\- Mais on se donne le mot ou cas, pour les plantations… ? !

\- Skemdel et moi raffolons des laitues ! Et puis je suis tout comme toi un Militaire dans le sang. Je dois rester en service, ici ! Je peux ?

\- Bienvenue à bord, mon Second !

Alérian se dirigea vers son poste, soudain détendu et même heureux au possible. Il s'assit dans son grand fauteuil noir.

\- _Firestarter_ , en avant !

Et le Destroyer bondit vers les étoiles, se perdant dans la mer infinie.

 _(*) Clin d'œil à The Beautiful Cleopatra qui m'a fait mettre le doigt sur une incohérence. Merci !_

FIN


End file.
